Complicated Thing Called Love
by NamieAsahara
Summary: EXO fic. Hal rumit ini namanya cinta. Iya cinta. (Kisah cinta acak-acakan yang terjadi diantara delapan orang yang 'complicated' banget.) Humor gajadi. KrisTao/TaoRis. KaiHun/SeKai. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. LayHo/SuLay. ChenMin sama Luhan D.O munculnya chap-chap depan maybe. It depends on my mood /slapped.


Title: Complicated Thing Called Love

Cast: EXO

Summary: EXO Couple Here! KrisTao/ChanBaek/KaiHun/SuLay here! Luhan sama D.O? Mereka lagi ada job jadi ga ada di sini dulu. Mungkin chap selanjutnya/?

-0-

"Nyem nyem nyem, Jonginna…,"

"WOY SEHUN! JAN MOLOR MULU LO!"

"AAA IYA MAK ADUH JONGIN!"

"Ciee. Ketauan deh belangnya. Lagi mimpiin Jongin yak?"

"Njir lu. Gue kirain siape. Ga penting ah. Lanjut tidurr~"

"WOY HUN! BANJIR EUY BANJIRR!"

"HA? BANJIR! PANTESAN DARITADI BASAH-BASAH GITU! Eh tapi kok cuma di kasur gue doang. ZI TAO LO NGE-GUYUR GUEE?!"

Dan tersangka pengguyuran hanya menganggukan kepalanya polos.

-0-

"Ahh Hunnie maapkan dakuhh, maaf yaa? Zi Tao kan tadi ga sengaja :(,"

"Ga ada maaf untukmu, kakanda."

"Okesip. Jadi Sehun gitu ya. Oke. Gapapa, ikhlas."

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang kaget ngeliat Tao tiba-tiba jalan duluan depan dia. Karena sifat childishnya yang gamau kalah, dia langsung berusaha buat ngeduluin Tao dengan jalan cepet-cepet.

Tao yang juga punya sifat childish, tentu aja gamau kalah sama Sehun. Dia langsung jalan cepet-cepet dan berusaha buat ngeduluin temennya. Astaga, kumpulan anak TK-kuu~ *pelukHunTao *HunTaoMual

"Tao-er!"

DEG.

Langkah Tao langsung berhenti waktu dia denger suara itu. Astaga, itu suara bang Kris! Sunbae-nya di sekolah yang Tao suka sejak pertama kali dia ikut MOS di SMA Jin. (re: Genie High School). Sehun yang tau tentang _crush_ Tao ini langsung nyenggol-nyenggol Tao sambil senyum gaje.

"Ciee, yayangnya manggil noh!"

"Apaan sih! Dia bukan yayang gue!" Kris yang denger dari jauh karena pendengarannya peka langsung ngerasa BH. Broken-Heart. "Tapi calon. MUEHEHE :3"

"Iye udah sana pergi sama yayang lo noh! Tinggalin gue lagi gapapaa!"

"Eh serius?" Reaksi yang tidak dikira oleh Tao langsung keluar. "Bener yak gue boleh ke Kris? Oke Kris I'm coming!"

Sehun langsung sweatdrop seketika liat tingkah temennya yang ngakunya setia-kawan itu. Tapi ini? Diumpanin cowok cakep gitu aja langsung ninggalin Sehun. Dan tau komentar Sehun apa?

"Gantengan juga gue daripada Kris. Tao kena pelet kali yak B-|,"

_Sehun shrug his shoulder. He start to walk again. And when he finally arrive at the school, his jaw was automatically dropped._

"ANJIR JONGIN!"

"Se-Sehun!"

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Sumpah. Yang tadi dia liat itu ga beneran kan? Masa Jongin tega ngelakuin ini ke dia? Iya sih. Sehun emang bukan siapa-siapa Jongin. Tapikan…

KENAPA JONGIN TEGA MINUM BUBBLE TEA GA NGAJAK-NGAJAK SEHUN?!

"Lo jahat banget! Jadi selama ini lo anggep gue apa? Lo kan tau gue suka banget bubble tea. Tapi kenapa lo ga nungguin gue dateng sih Jong :'(,"

"E-Eh, tunggu, lo jangan salah paham dulu!" Jongin buru-buru megang tangan Sehun, kayak di ftv esceteve gitu. Cowok megang tangan cewek pas ceweknya ngambek. Duilehh~ "Tadi tuh gue diajakin Yeonnie buat beli bubble tea di warung sebelah situ, liat kan? Nah. Ya gitu."

"SAMA JIYEON MAKSUD LO?!" Sekarang Sehun malah tambah kesel sama sohib merangkap gebetannya satu ini. "LO KAN TAU DIA MUSUH GUE JONGIN! TERUS, YEONNIE?! OH JADI LO UDAH PUNYA PANGGILAN KESAYANGAN BUAT DIA? OKESIP CUKSTAW SAMA LO JONG! GAADA MAAP BUAT LU!"

Dengan kejamnya Sehun langsung nyentakkin tangan Jongin dan langsung pergi dari situ. Aish, telenovela banget. Fernando sama.. siapa nama ceweknya? Esmeralda? Rosalinda? Ah iya Rosalinda. Jongin Fernando sama Sehun Rosalinda. Sip.

"SEHUN TUNGGU!"

Awalnya hati Sehun udah berbunga-bunga, dia kira Jongin bakal ngejar dia. Tapi…

"Jongin, ga usah pikirin Sehun. Kalo dia beneran sahabat kamu kan dia pasti ga bakal ngambek kayak gitu. Udah sama aku sama Minyonnie aja ;)"

"_Najis lo Ji. Kalo lo bukan the best queen di sekolah udah gue suruh bokap keluarin lo dari sekolah ini.._" Astaga. Ada apa dengan kepolosan seorang Oh Sehun…

"SEHUN!"

"ANJIR LO BEBEK!"

"HEH GUE BUKAN BEBEK!"

"Salah lu sendiri ngagetin gue!" Sehun nge-lempar death-glarenya ke tersangka pengagetan Oh Sehun itu. "Apaan sih Yeol? SKSD banget."

"Ah gue tau nih. Sehun pasti lagi galau yak, ngakuu!"

"Yeol? Serius?" Sehun natep orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dibanding dia itu dengan muka bosen. "Lo kira gue elo yang tukang galau gara-gara bebek kelas sebelah? Lo kira gue tipe-tipe cowok alay yang suka nangis gara-gara dengerin lagu Cakra Khan yang ga jelas itu? Lo kira gue tipe cowok kayak lu apa?"

"Lah tapi kan emang bener lo kayak gitu. Satu, lo bukan suka galau gara-gara bebek kelas sebelah tapi si ITEM kelas kita. Nah masalah Cakra Khan, emang gue gatau kalo lo pernah nangis semaleman pas denger bagian yang 'aku berlari kau terdiam blahblahblah' itu?" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang nyerang Sehun. "Jadi sebenernya lo yang tipe cowok alay dong ya."

OAO ß Muka Sehun sekarang. Speechless broh.

"CHAN ADA BAEKHYUN CHAN!"

"HAH? MANA?!"

Sip. 1, 2, 3.

"DADAH CHANYEOL~!"

"ANJIR LO SEHUN! BALIK SINI LO SANTOSA!"

"NAMA GUE SEHUN BUKAN SANTOSA, Park DENI Chanyeol!"

"LO-!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Be-Bekyun?"

"Baekhyun," cowok mungil yang secara tiba-tiba berada di depan Chanyeol itu langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh 'kelembutan'. "Lo kira gue bebek yang seenak udel lo katain Be-Bekyun?"

TAT TOLONG SAYA MAMAH ß Suara hati Chanyeol.

"Gue bukan ngatain lo bebek Byun Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sambil natep Baekhyun dalem. "Lagian lo ga mirip bebek. Lebih mirip… Beni?"

1, 2, 3. BRAK BRUK DENG TRESH (?)

"MAAP MAMAH AMPUNN!"

-0-

"Tao, lo tau ga, anak baru yang masuk kelas 2 itu namanya siapa?"

"Yang mana, bang?" tanya Tao sambil natep Kris polos. "Anak baru kelas 2 itu banyak."

"Oh iya. Yang itu loh, yang cantik banget itu. Tapi dia namja," kata Kris sambil nerawang jauh. Kayak lagi bayangin muka pujaan hati gitu.

"E-Eh? Maksud abang Heilang?" tanya Tao waswas. Pasalnya emang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Heilang itu bikin cewek+cowok yang berstatus uke kesel sama para namjachingu/gebetan mereka gara-gara kecantikan Heilang yang berlebihan itu.

"Ah iya. Heilang. Dia cantik banget ya? Abang sukaa :3"

KREEKK ß Suara hati Tao. KRETEK sih harusnya. Tapi biar greget KREEKK aja. Double E&K. Bonus.

"Lo suka sama dia?" Sisi preman Tao keluar. "Talk to my hand, please."

"Eh? Tao bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris? Kerenn *o*,"

"LO KIRA GUE APAAN?!" Tao natep Kris tajem. "Udah ya, bang! Sana deketin Heilang! Jangan deketin gue lagi! Makan tuh Heilang!"

WUSSHH ß Backsound Tao pergi. Kayak Naruto gitu kan (?)

"LAH TAT ABANG SALAH APA TAOO!"

-0-

"SHI XUNN HUWEEEE ToT"

"Eh? Zi Tao? Lu kenapa? Aduh anak emak cupcup,"

"Hiks, Shi Xun, hikss,"

Tao emang kayak gini. Kalo lagi kumat suka manggil Sehun pake nama China-nya. Apalagi kalo lagi galo. Pasti tambahan sama nangis+peluk Sehun. Ckck. Anak emak.

"Shi Xun Kris jelek jahatt HUWEE"

"Kenapa sama si Kris? Sini biar gue yang urus! Teganya bikin anak gue nangis!"

Lah perasaan tadi pagi Sehun baru ngerasa kesel deh sama Tao. Tapi ini kok udah ada drama anak-emak gini..

"Si tiang punya perasaan sama Heilang makkk TAT,"

"DIA SUKA SAMA HEILANG? SERIUS LO?!"

"IYA SERIUS TAT,"

Sehun diem sebentar. Tao kira Sehun mau nenangin dia tapi ternyata…

"HUWAHAHAHAHAH TERNYATA HEILANG MEMANG BENAR-BENAR MEMILIKI PESONA YANG LUAR BIASA!" Sehun malah ketawa. Ketawanya ngakak lagi. "Gue kira Kris itu ga normal. Mau aja deket sama lu, eh taunyaa. Malah suka sama Heilang AHAAHAH,"

BUGH!

"ADUH SAKIT MAMAHH QAQ,"

"RASAIN NOH! DASAR SANTOSA!"

"GUE BUKAN SANTOSA ANJIR HERI LU!"

"SSTT! Sehun, Tao, buruan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Berisik lu. Nyei laoshi bentar lagi dateng!" Suho, ketua kelas mereka yang juga merangkap emak urgentnya Tao, buru-buru ngingetin dua orang polos di kelas itu. Untung Sehun Tao duduknya sebelahan. Jadi ga repot-repot amat.

"HALO ANAK-ANAK!"

"Nyei laoshi?"

"No~No~No~," guru dengan dandanan menor itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (sok) imut. Seisi kelas hampir (sudah) muntah karenanya. "Nama saya Pretty laoshi. Saya guru kalian yang baru. Nyei laoshi sedang cuti melahirkan."

"Nyei laoshi hamil?!"

"Kok kami gatau?!"

"Wah jangan-jangan anda ngeracunin Nyei laoshi biar bisa kerja disini ya?! Apa segitunya pengen ketemu saya?!"

Untuk teriakan yang terakhir. Kalian udah bisa nebak itu teriakan siapa? Iya itu teriakan Chanyeol. Park Deni Chanyeol. Ckck.

"Park Chanyeol. Keluar dari kelas saya sekarang. SEKARANG!"

"APA?! GAMAU! ANDA SIAPA NYURUH-NYURUH SAYA? KENAL JUGA GA! GIMANA KALO SI BENI LIAT SAYA KAYAK GINI YA TUHAN. DIA UDAH MARAH SAMA SAYA GARA-GARA SAYA PANGGIL DIA BENI. MAMAH TOLONG SAYAHH TAT,"

"Curcol Yeol?"

"Eh, iya '-' Kenapa emang Jong?"

"Hah? Ga. Cuma nanya kan. Babo,"

"ANJIR TAT Gausah pake babo berapa sih?"

"Semilyar."

BRAKK

"JONGIN! CHANYEOL! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG!"

"PRETTY LAOSHI!" Sekarang malah giliran Tao yang gebrak meja. "Anda piker anda siapa?! Ngeluarin temen saya gitu aja! Anda ga tau kalo saya lagi ga mood diajarin sama guru macam anda, hah?! Gue lagi patah hati nih! _So just shut your mouth and get out from my class, you not pretty teacher!_"

"_W-What?_" Guru sok cantik itu langsung berkaca-kaca denger kata-kata Tao. Dia ga nyangka kalo murid yang dia sangka bego itu ternyata lebih pinter bahasa inggris daripada dia. "HUWAA MAMAHH!"

"TAO GILA LO!" Chanyeol natep Tao dengan pandangan kagum "ANJIR LU GILA KEREN BANGETTTT!"

Chanyeol langsung lari kearah Tao terus meluk dia. Tao yang emang lagi bawaan galau ga protes. Dia malah bales meluk Chanyeol sambil nangis gitu.

Gatau dia kalo ada yang ngeliatin mereka galau dari balik jendela.

-0-

"_MAMAH TAO GUE PELUK-PELUK CHANYEOL MAMAH TAT,_" Oh. Ternyata Kris.

Eh tunggu dulu. Bukannya Kris bilang dia suka sama Heilang ya? Kok ini galauin Tao?

"_Gue kan cuma pura-pura suka Heilang biar bisa liat Tao cemburu TAT tapi kenapa Tao malah jahat banget sama gue huweee,_"

"Kris sunbae ngapain?"

"Bekyun?"

"NJIR nama gue bukan Bekyun. Lo sama aja kayak Chan—ANJIR KENAPA CHANYEOL PELUK-PELUK TAO. HUWAAA CHANYEOL SELINGKUH!"

Gila Baek. Teriakan lo.

"Baekhyun?"

"Abang Kris?"

Chanyeol ama Tao yang sadar dari adegan tak sengaja mereka, langsung ngelepasin pelukan dan lari ke pintu kelasnya. Mau nyamperin gebetan masing-masing gitu maksudnya.

"Chan, jadi gini? Jadi ternyata selama ini lo PHPin gue!? Jadi selama ini lo ga bener-bener sayang sama gue?! Jadi gue-nya yang keGRan? Hiks DENI JAHATT!"

"Tao. Jadi kamu udah nyerah sama abang cuma gara-gara denger abang suka sama Heilang?! Abang suka sama kamu tau! Bukan sama Heilang! Njir shit."

"BAEKHYUN/BANG KRIS!" Kris ama Baekhyun udah lari duluan. Ckck. Poor ChanTao.

"Chan gimana nih. Elu sih pake peluk gue duluan!"

"Lo juga ngapain bales pelukan gue, bocah panda!"

"Ini semua gara-gara lo shit!"

"Lo njir!"

"WOY BERISIK! BERANTEM DI RUANGAN SAYA AJA YUK!" tiba-tiba sosok Hwang songsaengnim, kepala sekolah SMA Jin, lagi ngeliatin Chanyeol sama Tao pake death-glarenya. Chanyeol sama Tao langsung pandang-pandangan.

"_Langsung nih?_" Telepati ceritanya.

"_Yoi broh. Satu, dua, tiga!_'"

"KABURRRR!"

"PARK CHANYEOL! HUANG ZI TAO!"

"NJIR HWANG SONGSAENGNIM DIEM AJAA!"

"EH? KALIAN BERANI SAMA SAYA?!"

"BERANI DONG!"

-0-

"Sehunaaa~"

Sehun mendelik tajam kearah Jongin yang sekarang lagi deketin dia. Huh. Kalo ada maunya aja deketin dia terus. Kalo lagi seneng-senengnya aja, ke Jiyeon terus. Itu tuh yang namanya sohib? Cuih. Buang aja sohib kayak gitu mah. ß prinsip Sehun.

"Sehuna masih marah sama Jongin, ya?"

"Menurut lo?" aduh juteknya Sehun keluar deh.

"Ya kan emang Jongin salah apa?"

"Lo masih nanya lo salah apa?!" Sehun balik badan terus ngeliatin Jongin tajem. "Pertama, lu item! Kedua, lu pesek! Abis itu, udah item, pesek, lo masih ngedeketin Jiyeon! Gue dilupain! Sohib macem apa lu?! Udah hubungan kita berakhir disini! Lo, gue, end!"

"Se-Sehuna…,"

"Dan jangan manggil gue Sehuna lagi! Jijik tau ga! Yeonnie lo aja tuh urusin!" Dan Sehun-pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai yang termenung dengan indahnya.

"Se-Sehun," Jongin diem. Dia gatau harus gimana. Dia serba salah. Di satu sisi, Jiyeon itu kayak temen yang baik buat dia. Walaupun orang-orang bilang Jiyeon itu jahat banget, tapi dia ga gitu sama Kai. Di sisi lain, rasa sayangnya sama Sehun… Astaga! Dia bisa terancem ga bisa ngobrol sama Sehun lagi!

"SHI XUNNN!"

Sip Tao. Lo ngancurin suasana banget.

"Zi Tao. Lu napa?" tanya Sehun, sedikit ngelembutin cara bicaranya. Gimanapun Tao kan si cry-baby kelas dia. Dia gamau diapa-apain sama Suho, _mama_nya Tao. Suho kan gitu-gitu nyeremin banget kalo marah.

"Bang Kris marah sama gueee," Tao nangis di pelukan Sehun. "Huwee gue harus apa. Gue kan ga sengaja meluk Chanyeol. Lagian salah Kris sendiri kan pake bilang dia suka sama Heilang segala. Huwee."

"Yaudah itu berarti salah Kris," Sehun malah ngomong gitu dengan entengnya. "Lo gausah nangis lah. Cowok masih banyak. Cewek juga ada noh ngantri buat lo. Lo kan tau kalo lo tuh salah satu uke most wanted di sekolah ini. Boyfriend most wanted juga. Lo harusnya pede dong. Ya biarin aja si Kris jelek itu nyesel karena dia udah marah sama lo terus nyia-nyiain lo. Ga penting banget,"

"Tapi dia penting buat gue Shi Xun! Gue ga bisa semudah itu punya yang lain kan!"

"Gampang ah. Gue aja udah moveon dari Jongin. Gampang banget elah, mau nyari kecengan baru bareng gue ga ntar sore? Katanya anak-anak di Myeongdong kece-kece. Bahkan ada yang ngalahin Kris. Jongin mah kelaut. Gimana, mau ga?" tanya Sehun sambil ngangkat alisnya. Astaga Sehun. Lu kenapa jadi kayak gitu sih. Istigfar.

"Eh serius? Di Myeongdong berarti shopping dong? Shi Xun gue ikutt!" Mata Tao langsung blingbling denger kata Myeongdong. Siapa tau ntar dapet kecengan yang lebih kece daripada bang Kris. Kkk~ Bang Kris dadah!"

-_-"Dasar Tao. Uke centil juga dia. Ckck.

-0-

Myeongdong, 4 PM KST.

"Mana Hun? Katanya ada cowok kece," kata Tao sambil natep Sehun polos. Yang ditatap cuma ngeliatin Tao.

"Gue lupa. Jam segini mah mereka belom dateng, hehe," Sehun ngelus tengkuknya. Mungkin berasa ada yang niup dari belakang kali ya. "Mau nunggu sampe jam lima-an ga? Shopping dulu kita,"

Pas denger kata shopping, muka Tao langsung kinclong.

"NJIR GUE MAU SHI XUN! Mauuu! Ayooo!"

Tao langsung narik tangan Sehun ke took Gucci terdekat. Cihh, dasar Gucci lover.

Meanwhile at Chanyeol place…

"HUWEEE UMMAAA BAEKKIE MARAH SAMA CHANYEOL UMMAAAA,"

"Park ahjumma, udah Chanyeol-nya gausah di tenangin gitu. Pacarnya marah aja nangis,"

"Baekkie bukan pacar gue, tapi calon!" Chanyeol ngeliatin sepupunya yang ngeselin itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Udah deh Xing. Lo jomblo diem aja!"

JLEB.

"Lo diem aja deh Yeol. Kayak lo ga jomblo aja. Mending gue, jomblo hepi. Lah elu? Ngenes banget." Yi Xing bales kata-kata Chanyeol pake cara yang lebih pedes lagi. "Mendingan jadi jomblo hepi kayak gue daripada di hts-in gitu. Dihh."

"Gue ga hts-in dia!"

"Iya dia yang hts-in lu!" Yi Xing natep tajem Chanyeol. "Gini deh ya Yeol. Lo sama dia kan bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma temen. Kenapa dia harus marah kalo lo peluk cowok lain? Kenapa dia harus peduli kalo misalnya lo pacaran sama cowok lain? Lah wong dia bukan siapa-siapa lo kok! Dia kan cuma temen lo. Sekelas juga kagak. Kenapa lo harus galau dia marah sama lo?"

"Mending lo nyari yang lebih peduli sama lo yol! Lo cari yang ga hts-in elo! Harusnya kalo dia peduli, dia ga marah! Udah gue bilang kan, DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA LU."

Chanyeol diem denger penjelasan Yi Xing. Iya sih, Yi Xing emang bener. Baekhyun emang bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Terus…

"Tapi gue sayang dia, Xing. Dia segalanya buat gue," Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Walaupun dia hts-in gue. Walaupun ternyata dia ga nganggep gue apa-apa. Tapi gue sayang banget sama dia. Lebih dari sayang gue ke lu."

"JIHH SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DISAYANG SAMA LU!"

"Inget Xing. Idup cuma sekali. So please, lo jujur aja tentang perasaan lo ke Suho bisa? Dia ngeharepin lu banget Xing. Kasian."

"Gue…,"

"Udah ya. Gue ngantuk, mau tidur. Bye Xing, bye umma,"

Astaga, Yi Xing sampe lupa kalo masih ada emaknya Chanyeol disana. Astaga malu banget dia.

"Bener kata Chanyeol Xing. Kamu jujur aja ke Suho Suho itu. Tante tau dia anaknya baik kok," kata Park Ahjumma sambil senyum lembut ke Yi Xing. "Tante yakin dia sayang banget sama kamu. Kamu juga sayang banget kan sama dia?"

"_Iya sih Tan… Tapi masalahnya, gue gabisa ngungkapin perasaan gue ke Suho. Nanti gimana sama Jia…,_"

-0-

"Jongin, kamu kenapa?"

Jongin cuma nge-gelengin kepalanya lemah denger pertanyaan Jiyeon. Dia sendiri gatau dia kenapa. Masa dia jadi gini cuma gara-gara Sehun? Si rambut pelangi yang suka banget ngejulurin lidahnya kemana-mana. Astaga Jongin kangen banget sama Sehun…

JONGIN KANGEN SEHUN!

"Yeon, lo mau bantuin gue?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Bantuin gue minta maaf sama Sehun…,"

"NJIR GA SUDI GUE!" Sisi preman Jiyeon langsung keluar pas denger nama Sehun. Dia kira Jongin mau nge-gombal gitu. Jawabnya 'bantuin aku dapetin hati kamu' atau apalah itu. Tapi ini?!

"Lah kenapa? Lo kan temen gue!" Jongin natep Jiyeon ga terima. "Apa jangan-jangan, yang dibilang sama Sehun itu bener?"

"E-Eh? Ngga kok, nggak!" Jiyeon buru-buru bela diri sendiri. "Gue bakal bantuin lo minta maaf sama Sehun, janji!"

"Lo emang baik banget, Ji,"

_"Huft. Gue bakalan bikin hubungan lo sama Sehun makin ancur Jong. Tunggu aja,_"

-TBC-

Maap kalo FFnya garing. Sebenernya ini bukan FF serius sih-_- gue lagi rada-rada aja makanya gini ;-;


End file.
